ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sacred Swords
Story John, Lancelot, Gawain and Percival look at the floating Avalon, the dark barrier enveloping it. Lancelot: His Majesty is dead, and Merlina has taken over. Gawain: No! All hope is lost! Percival: We can’t hope to defeat her. John: Oh, quit complaining already! (John opens his pocket dimension, and Arondight, Galatine, and Laevatein come out, sticking into the ground. The knights looked confused at John.) Lancelot: Why give us our weapons back? We are your enemy. John: Were my enemy. Right now, Merlina is our enemy, and we need to work together. Nimue: Exactly. (The group turns, and sees Nimue standing there.) I should’ve seen this coming. I was blind to her intentions. No matter, because you all possess the swords needed. There are Stone Barriers spread across the four corners of the realm, which can destroy the barrier Merlina created. To use them, one must insert a Sacred Sword into it, which you all possess. John: So we’ll have to split up to do this. Lancelot: And quickly. Merlina’s influence will spread fast. John: Nimue, can you teleport us to the stones? Nimue: I can try. Merlina’s power will limit what I can do. I will get you as close as I can. (Nimue swings her arm, and the group teleports away.) End Scene Lancelot runs through a forest covered in snow, slashing through several armored monsters, that were swarming around him. Lancelot: So His Majesty was nothing more than an illusion. It makes some sense, as the true king would’ve never acted like that. Lancelot jumps and spins, slicing through several monsters with Arondight. He moves at a blinding speed, tearing through the monsters. He makes it to the end of the path, and finds a large stone with a slot for a sword at the base. Lancelot puts his sword into it, and it glows. Lancelot: The others better hurry up. End Scene Gawain is running through the plains, with a giant boar-like monster giving chase. Gawain: Agh! Speed is not my strong suit. Out of my way! Gawain swings Galatine, tearing through monsters in his path. He then sees a giant wooden city-wagon. He runs to it, and stabs his swords into the side, using them to climb up the wagon. The boar rams the wagon, shaking and cracking it. Gawain looks down, and jumps off the wall, going straight towards the boar. He then stabs both swords into the boar’s head, and it squeals in pain. The boar then falls over, and breaks into purple dust. Gawain: Ha! You will have to send a stronger monster than that to defeat me! (Gawain keeps going across the plain, and arrives at a large stone with two slots for swords at the base. Gawain puts both swords in, and the stone glows.) There. My part is now complete. End Scene Percival is inside a mine shaft, stabbing and destroying monsters as he goes. He hears a large screech, and looks out, seeing a giant bird. Percival: It’s still there. At this rate, I won’t get anywhere. (He then looks outside, seeing a giant cauldron shaped mountain with lava.) Okay, this is crazy. Percival runs outside, and the bird spots him. It dives at him, and Percival jumps, landing on the bird. He stabs it with Laevatein, and the bird screeches, falling towards the lava. Percival then jumps off, pushing the bird into the lava. Percival lands on a platform, and runs off. He arrives at a large stone, with a slot for a rapier sword at the base. Percival: So, each stone requires a specific sword. The Lake Lady must’ve known this. (Percival inserts his sword into the slot, and the stone glows.) End Scene Dragon warriors charge through a cave, and they are hit by a powerful stream of water. Dragon warriors surround and charge Water Hazard, who spins and slashes through them, and knocks them away with a water whip. Water Hazard: Bring it on! I could take you guys out all day long! Caliburn: If only we had that kind of time. We must proceed quickly. Water Hazard: Yeah, yeah. I’m on it. Hold on! (Water Hazard aims his hand at the ground, firing a stream of water, propelling them into the air, and through the cave. He lands, and blasts through several dragon warriors. He approaches a large stone.) There we go. Nothing to it. (Then, a large dragon appears, with red and brown scales, and a yellow horn on its head. It has no wings.) An Earth Dragon? Really? The Earth Dragon breathes a fireball, and Water Hazard counters with a stream of water. However, the fireball breaks through the water, and hits Water Hazard, sending him flying back. Caliburn: OW! HOT HOT HOT! Water Hazard: You’re a magic sword that can’t be destroyed or melted. You should be able to take a little fire. Caliburn: It doesn’t mean that I like it. This form won’t work. Water Hazard: Agreed. (Hits Omnitrix.) Fasttrack: Fasttrack! Fasttrack dashes forward, approaching the dragon. The earth dragon spits fireballs, which Fasttrack dodges by running up the wall. He runs on the ceiling, and then jumps off, going to land on the dragon’s head. However, it raises its head and snaps at him, Fasttrack forcing himself to spin, creating a vortex that pushes the dragon’s head away, and launching Fasttrack away. He lands softly on the ground. He then hits the Omnitrix. Ultimate Fasttrack: Ultimate Fasttrack! Ultimate Fasttrack coils his arm holding Caliburn, then uncoils, firing a shockwave in the shape of a blade, hitting and slicing off the dragon’s leg. It roars in pain, as Ultimate Fasttrack coils and uncoils his legs, appearing by the dragon’s head. He coils and uncoils his sword arm, the shockwave piercing the dragon’s head, killing it. It explodes into purple dust, and Ultimate Fasttrack reverts. He then goes over to the stone, and puts Caliburn into the slot. The dark barrier surrounding Avalon is hit by four beams of light, coming from four different directions. Nimue watches, as she swings her arm, the four knights teleporting back, with their swords. The beams of light continue to attack the barrier, but it eventually stops, the barrier still intact. Nimue: No! Her power has grown beyond my comprehension. Percival: What do we do now? The Stone Barriers failed. John: Maybe not. The barrier may be weakened, and with a strong enough collision, I might be able to break through. Lancelot: What? How? John: If I could create a sonic boom. Since it’s in the air, my best bet is Jetray. (John slaps down the Omnitrix, and he turns into a pterodactyl looking alien. He has arms and claws, and a jetpack like device on his back.) Astrodactyl: Huh? Gawain: What’s wrong? Astrodactyl: I’ve never been this guy before. (He squawks like a parrot.) Percival: So, this isn’t Jetray? Astrodactyl: No. Oh, well. Time to see what he can do. (Wings come out of his jetpack, looking like glider wings. A propulsion system activates, and he takes off.) Astrodactyl flies away from the barrier, picking up speed. He approaches the barrier, and he releases a powerful energy burst from his jetpack, which gives Astrodactyl a boost of speed, and hits the barrier, weakening it further. Astrodactyl goes through the barrier, but his jetpack stops working, and he crashes into the ground. He then reverts. Caliburn: Well, that worked well. John: (Groans) Now you’ve got a hand on sarcasm. Characters *John Spacewalker *Caliburn the Sword *Sir Lancelot *Sir Gawain *Sir Percival *Nimue, Lady of the Lake Villains *Knights of the Underworld *Earth Dragon Aliens *Water Hazard *Fasttrack *Ultimate Fasttrack (first re-appearance) *Astrodactyl (first appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Jetray) Trivia *John unlocks Astrodactyl while trying to use Jetray. This is symbolic to how Astrodactyl replaces Jetray as the flying alien in Ben 10 Omniverse. *Caliburn masters sarcasm. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Black Knight Arc